Chance Meeting
by chasingpavements10
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are both seniors at Ohio State. They have never met each other, however, a chance meeting on a flight to Nashville may bring joy of which both of them unknowingly are searching. Mercedes an aspiring Music Teacher and Sam and aspiring Pro Ball Player find that among thier differences comes a beautiful friendship that they both hope will grow into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes and Sam…let's go…

I've had this idea in my head and just wanted to see where it would take me. I'm still working on my other stories as well, but I'm super excited about this one, so I wanted to get started. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1.

Two sets of eyes, one green and one brown stared at the departures screen at the Philadelphia International Airport. Thunderstorms were approaching the area causing most departing flights to be cancelled. Mercedes took a deep sigh and wondered how long it would take for her to get to Nashville. Sam took a deep sigh and wondered how long it would take for him to get home. They looked at their watches walked opposite directions and decided that since it was going to be a night spent at the airport that they might as well get some coffee and magazines while they wait.

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for patiently waiting, Flight 1054 en route to Nashville will begin boarding."

'Thank God' Mercedes said to herself. As she gathered her carryon, Mercedes smiled to herself as she thought about the adventure that awaited her in Nashville. As a senior music education major at Ohio State, she was offered a paid internship to work with at risk students interested in the study of music. Her students will range from 6-12th graders and the program will introduce kids to all kinds of genres of music in and around the Nashville area. Mercedes really did not know much about country music but the desire to learn more about the industry is what lured her to Nashville. The internship will last 6 weeks and have her back at Ohio State in time to start her senior year.

"Do you need help with that miss?" A deep voice from behind fell upon Mercedes ears as she struggled to get her carryon in the compartment above her seat. She turned around and looked straight into a solid chest that was directly in front of her. "Yes, please" Mercedes replied looking up into green eyes that were now staring at her.

"My mom's a munchkin too so I'm kind of use to reaching for anything above 5ft tall." The greens eyes smiled at Mercedes and suddenly she felt butterflies from the top of her head to her little toes. "Your mom's a munchkin, so are you on your way to Oz?" Mercedes asked with a little bit of sass in her tone. "No just Nashville, but I guess you already knew that since we're on the same plane." Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at her ticket.

"I think that's my seat."

"Really, well what a coincidence, I seem to be sitting right next to you, would you like the window?"

"Yes. That would be great."

"My name is Sam by the way, Sam Evans."

"Mercedes, my  
name is Mercedes Jones. It's nice to meet you Sam."

She shook his hand and sat down by the window.

"Mercedes, it's nice to meet you as well." Sam said smiling to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that the opening chapter was super short, but I just wanted to get a feel to see if it was something I should continue with…so here is chapter 2. I don't own anything except for the fluff in my mind. Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 2**

"So are you from Philadelphia?" Sam asked Mercedes hoping to start a conversation with her.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually from Lima, OH. But I have family that lives in the area, so I was visiting them before my trip to Nashville. How about you?"

"Nashville born and raised darling" Sam replied. Mercedes always loved Southern accents, but hearing it come from Sam's mouth, she now decided that it was going to be a must for her future husband. "I'm actually coming from Ohio myself and I had a layover in Philadelphia. Do you still live in Ohio?"

"I do for now, I'm actually a senior at Ohio State." Mercedes explained.

"No way! I'm a senior at Ohio State. I've never seen you around campus."

"Well, with over 35,000 students are you really that surprised? If it makes you feel any better, I've never seen you on campus either. What your major?"

"Sports Management" Sam replied "And you?"

"Music education, I guess that explains why our paths have never cross, we are on 2 completely opposite sides of campus. But now that I know you, I guess I'll have to come by for a visit."

Sam thought about the prospect of seeing Mercedes on a daily basis at Ohio State. He didn't tell her that he was a football player; in fact he actually enjoyed the fact that she did not know who he was. Most girls just wanted him for his status on campus. So it was refreshing to finally meet a girl who had no ulterior motives.

The conversation between the two flowed perfectly. Many around them thought they had known each other forever and if they were to be perfectly honest with each other, it seemed that way as their conversation continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin our decent, please fasten your seat belts." Sam sighed to himself as he heard the announcement. He loved talking to Mercedes, but was not sure if asking for her number would be to forward. As they exited the plane, Sam was not only carrying his bags, but also, pulling Mercedes luggage as well. She tried to put up a fight, but Sam was not having it. As they walked out of the airport there was an awkward silence.

"So." Sam said slowly to Mercedes

"So." Mercedes said back

"Do you need a ride?" they said to each other at the exact same time.

"Ladies first." Sam said with a smile so big it reached his eyes.

"Actually, I'll be renting a car while I am down here so if you're waiting for a ride, I can wait with you or I can take you wherever you need to go."

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked

"Starving!" Mercedes replied

"Ok, well, I know this great place for us to get lunch and maybe I can show you around Nashville a bit as well. Where are you staying?"

"Five Points."

"Perfect, I'm about 20-25 min from there, if it's ok for me to catch a ride with you; I can call my friend Mike and let him know I'm set."

"Sure, that sounds great." Mercedes smiled up at Sam. She was not really sure what was happening. But she knew that she loved the feeling. Yes, it seemed kind of pathetic and really embarrassing to admit, but Mercedes had never had a boyfriend or even someone express an interest in her. She took being a virgin to a whole new level.

'He's probably just a really nice guy. He is from the South and I'm sure he treats every girl this nice. Get over it Mercedes, it's nothing serious.' Nevertheless, she looked in the mirror, applied a quick dab of lip gloss and waited for Sam in the front seat.

After Sam closed the trunk he ran up to Mercedes window. "Hey, do you mind if I call my friend Mike real quick. I just want to let him know I don't need a ride?"

"Sure" Mercedes said

Mike picked up the phone on the 1st ring. "You ready?" Mike said quickly. "Hey, thanks for offering me a ride, but I actually am set to get home."

"Really, is your dad picking you up?" Mike asked

Sam hesitated before he said anything.

"Hello, earth to Sam. Are you there?" Mike said

"I'm here, ummmmmm yeah, no, my dad's not picking me up, I actually kind of met someone on the plane and I'm getting a ride back with her."

"HER…Really" Mike said with a sound of intrigue in his voice "And does this her have a name?"

"Her name is Mercedes"

"Mercedes, I like it. And is this a love tap or are you serious about this one."

"Dude, I just met her 2 hours ago, chill. I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but it's definitely not a love tap. She's different, in a really good way." Sam smiled to himself as he described Mercedes

"Cool, can't wait to meet her."

"Well, let me get going, I'm taking her out to lunch then around town a bit."

"Wow, your serious about this one. You guys need a chaperone."

"Seriously, dude, I'm hanging up." Sam said shaking his head at his best friend

Sam ran over to Mercedes VW Tiguan and hopped in the passenger side. "Sorry, I took so long; Mike had a million and one questions."

"Such as?" Mercedes asked with a smirk on her face, knowing that the questions were probably about her.

"They were all about you," Sam winked at Mercedes making her blush.

"You know I was thinking do you want to drive since you know where you are going." Mercedes asked

"Sure that makes sense" Sam got into the driver's side and set off for downtown Nashville.

As they were driving they shared stories of their childhood, most embarrassing moments and future plans with each other. Both of them were thinking of how easy everything seemed with the other and secretly hoped that what they were developing would only continue.

"So what bought you to Ohio State?" Mercedes asked

Sam cringed at the question, knowing that it would eventually lead to his role on the Ohio State Football team.

"I was offered a scholarship my senior year of high school and took it." Sam replied

"Really, that's great, what was your scholarship for?" Mercedes asked now looking directly at him while he drove.

"Football." Sam said so slightly that it was almost in the form of a whisper

"What did you say, it sounded like you said football." Mercedes replied

"I did, I'm at Ohio State on a football scholarship." Sam said with a hint or irritation in his voice.

"Oh." Mercedes said as she looked down at her hands. 'Now I know he's just being nice, besides, he must think I'm a complete idiot, I didn't even know who he was.'

"What's that face for; you look like you lost your best friend." Sam asked

"I just feel like an idiot, I didn't even know you were on the football team. I know we have an amazing team, but I've never really been into football so I'm sorry that I didn't know who you were."

"I'm not a celebrity Mercedes, at least not in my mind. To be honest with you, I hated telling you that I was at OU on a football scholarship. I actually liked the fact that you did not know that about me. So many girls just use me for that fact, and it's been nice getting to know someone who has no outside motives. So thank you for not knowing who I was." Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and held it for a few seconds. Her entire body froze but then relaxed at the warmth of his hands.

"So how bout some Tennessee BBQ!" Sam said excitedly.

"I'd love that Sam." Mercedes smiled to herself still being able to feel the warmth of his hands.

After lunch and driving around Nashville for a few hours, it was finally time for Sam to head home. "You want to come in and meet my family?" Sam asked Mercedes somewhat shyly.

"Uhhh, ok. I mean, I'm not going to impose am I?"

Sam laughed out loud, "Mercedes, this is the South, there's no way you can impose." Sam got his stuff out the trunk and headed to the back of the house where he heard his dad.

"Hey ole' man" Sam ran up to Dwight Evans and gave him a warm embrace. "Sam! I thought you were going to call" Stopping quickly, Dwight said, "Well hello there." As he saw the cutest chocolate girl his eyes had ever laid upon. "Dad this is my friend Mercedes Jones, Mercedes this is my dad Dwight Evans."

"Sam you didn't tell me you were bringing a friend home. Wait til your momma gets here, she's going to kill you boy!"

"Dad, Mercedes and I just met on the plane down here, she goes to Ohio State, but is spending her summer in Nashville interning at Vanderbilt." Sam had to put all the facts out there so that his dad's mind would not go wandering. He already saw his mind thinking about the beautiful caramel babies he and Mercedes would have together. 'Caramel babies. Really? Get it together Sam; you're as bad as your father.'

"Hi, Mr. Evans, it's great to meet you. Sam has told me so much about you guys, I feel like I know you already." Mercedes said with a big smile upon her face.

"Really, well, darlin, you are going to have to stay for dinner, so that we can learn all about…"

"Dad, Mercedes, has to get going, she starts her internship tomorrow and I want to make sure she gets rest before her first day." Sam quickly interrupted his father. Dwight gave Sam the stink eye and Sam new he was in for it later.

"Ok, Miss Mercy, I'll let you go this time, but one day this week, I expect you back here for dinner, deal!" Dwight said with a smile

"Deal!" Mercedes said giving him a big hug.

Sam and Mercedes walked out to her car. The awkward silence was back but this time Sam knew that he had to make a move.

**_On the way back to the car…_**

"So, if I ask for your phone number, will your bulldozer of a boyfriend come at my door ready to pummel me?" Sam asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Well, if I had a bulldozer boyfriend, maybe, but since I don't I think you'll be safe for now." Mercedes smiled at Sam hoping that he was going to ask her for her number.

"Does that mean that you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you do or yes you don't?" Sam asked

"I don't have a boyfriend." Mercedes said quietly while looking down at the graveled driveway.

Sam lifted her chin with his finger, "Why that look again? What's wrong Mercy?"

"Ummmmmmmmm, nothing, I'm just…never mind." She said with a bit of frustration.

"Mercedes, can I have your number? I'd like to hang out again while you are here."

"Sure, I'd love to hang out again." Mercedes replied. She gave Sam her phone number, not even thinking that he would ever call. But call he did and she found herself in a summer filled with beautiful memories, newfound friendships and possibly love.

Happy dreams everyone…til next time. Chapter 3 Sam and Mercedes make memories and share secrets. Can't wait to share!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-First**

"Hi! Sam" Mercedes greeted her new friend with a hug and a smile.

Sam decided that he would never get tired of hearing those words. 'Hi Sam' was now music to his ears. Mercedes and Sam have spent almost every moment together while in Nashville. Although her internship was keeping her busy, she loved spending time with not just Sam but Dwight and Mary Evans as well. She felt loved and part of a family when she was with them. Having come from a very close family back in Ohio, she really missed being close to her parents and making beautiful memories with them. Every day she had dinner with the Evans which consisted of a play by play of her day and hilarious stories of Sam and his escapades as a young boy growing up in Nashville. The summer was winding down and soon Sam and Mercedes had to head back to Ohio State to start their senior year. Both of them were nervous when they thought about how things would be upon their return to the Buckeye's.

"You wanna take a walk Mercy?" Sam asked one Friday evening after dinner.

"Sure, let me get my sweater, it's a little chilly tonight."

Sam thought of all the ways he would like to warm Mercedes up, but knew that they were not even officially dating to have those thoughts in his mind.

"I'm ready!" She said bouncing down the stairs to the Evan's front porch. As they began walking, Sam took Mercedes hand and laced his fingers with hers. Her body froze at his touch causing Sam to smile at the response from her body. They walked in silence for a while observing the beauty that surrounded them in the country.

"Sam." There was that sound again. That voice, he would never get tired of hearing it say his name.

"Yes." Sam replied

"What's going on?"

He stopped and turned to Mercedes looking directly into her brown eyes that were dark as charcoals.

"I mean" she said softly as she bowed her head, "I mean, what's going on with us."

Instead of speaking, Sam stepped closer to Mercedes, making sure that both his left and right hand were laced with hers. As he made sure that their bodies were flush, he allowed his hand to become free from her and ran his right hand up her arm, to her shoulder, to her neck, til it wrapped around the back and began to massage her hair. Mercedes could not explain the feeling that was running through her body, and she was so nervous that she still kept her eyes fixed on the ground. She was waiting for Sam to say something, but he didn't. His stare burned a hole in Mercedes as she felt the heat in her body steadily rise. As Mercedes enjoyed the massage that Sam was giving to her neck, she then felt his left hand make a passage up her other side. Eventually, both hands snaked together and raised Mercedes head so that her eyes were cemented into Sam's. Sam still did not speak. In his mind there was nothing to say. Just something to do. As he moved his face closer to Mercedes he smiled at the sight of her eyes closing. He gently pressed his lips close to hers and relished in the feel of her softness. His hands remained behind her head still massaging her neck and running through her hair. Her body was still stiff, but after a few moments, he felt her arms wrap around his waist begging him to come closer than he already was. The kiss was sweet and soft. Sam knew that he had to get closer to Mercedes, so he gently opened her lips so that they could connect even more. This was the best kiss for Sam and the first for Mercedes. When they finally separated, Sam went in again for a second round of Mercy kisses. The feelings that Mercedes was experiencing were all new for her. She slowly backed away looking at Sam, seeing a look in his eyes, that was new to her.

"I want to be with you Mercedes. I want to see where this can go. I know we have not known each other long, but I know that what we have so far is special so I can only imagine what it will be like if we keep it going. What do you think?" Sam held his breath waiting for Mercedes answer.

"That was my first kiss." Mercedes whispered

Sam was shocked. He never knew, never imagined, that a beautiful girl like Mercedes would be sharing a first with him. "Mercy, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I hope that I wasn't to forward, I didn't mean to pressure you into anything you may not have been ready for."

"Sam, it was beautiful. I've never told anyone that before. I mean I'm 20 years old, how many 20 year olds are still walking around waiting for their first kiss." Sam smiled to himself relieved that Mercy felt comfortable sharing this with him.

"I want to be with you, but are you sure you want this? We are so different, you're the star quarterback and I'm…well I'm me. What will people think, what will they say? And I'm sure by now you know that since that was my first kiss that I'm…"

"Also a virgin." Sam said grabbing her hands in his.

Looking down again, Mercedes whispers, "yes."

"Mercedes" Sam holds her tight and whispers in her ear, "I want to get to know you better, I want to see what makes you smile, I want to hear you call my name, I want to get into crazy stupid fights with you and then make up like crazy. I want to be the one to introduce you to even more first and I want to be the one to receive such first from you." Sam winked at Mercedes as she turned her head and smiled to herself. "I know that we are different, but that's exactly what I love about us. Our differences make what we have rich and our similarities make what we have beautiful. So, will you take this journey with me?" Sam asked with is voice full of hope.

"Yes, yes, I will Sam." Mercedes cried as she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'm sorry though that I'm not too experienced. I feel bad that it may take a while for me to really make you happy in every area." Sam cringed when he heard Mercedes say those words. "Mercedes, I don't ever want you to worry about making me happy. We are in this together and we will learn about each other together. Deal?"

"Deal." Mercedes felt relieved that Sam was willing to be patient with her. Her mind was already set that he was the one, now all she had to do is pray that he felt the same.

Little did she know that he did.

Ok…that's all for tonight. I wanted to end Sam and Mercedes summer in Nashville with some cute fluff. Now off to the Buckeye state, where things will get interesting. Night y'all! Sweetest of dreams…a.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I want to thank everyone for all the love through your reviews and messages. I love reading what you all think and hope that I will be able to make this story and beautiful as it started. Please bear with me, I always have to add a little bit of drama, because life w/out drama is just fantasy!

**_Songs-Ed Sheeran "Kiss me" _**

Let's roll!

**Chapter 4**

In Season

Sam and Mercedes returned to the Evan's home with puckered lips, disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing. "Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in" said a smiling Dwight and Mary Evans. "A few more minutes and we were going to send out a search party, from the looks of you two I am hoping that this means that y'all are together?" Sam and Mercedes looked at each other with smiles and red faces. "Yeah momma, we're together, but don't start talkin' about caramel babies ok, we're taking things slow." Sam winked at Mercedes and Mercedes winked right back at him. Sam could not believe that such an accidental run in, lead to such an amazing blessing. "Well, baby, welcome to the family I can't wait for Sam's little brother & sister to meet you! We are coming up for homecoming, so hopefully we can all get together then." Mary said giving Mercedes a big hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Evans, that would be great, and I'll make sure that my parents are around that weekend, so that we can try to do something together." Sam froze when he heard that comment, meeting Mercedes parents was not something that he really thought about, but knowing how close she was to them really made him want to make a good impression. Sam walked Mercedes too her car and embraced her tightly before she got in. Mercedes loved the smell of Sam and knew that she could stay forever in those arms. Whispering into her ear, "You ok with everything that happened tonight? Did I pressure you to do something you weren't ready for?" Mercedes closed her eyes as a tear ran down the side of her face. She held him tighter wanting to tell him everything was ok through her embrace. "Tonight was perfect Sam, I felt no pressure and I'm glad that everything I shared was shared with you." As Sam held Mercedes in his arms, he kissed the top of her head. Loving the smell of her perfume that floated in the air. "What are you wearing?" Sam asked. "Jo Malone-English Pear and Fresia, you like?"

"Yes, I like a lot; when you get low, please let me know I want to smell this on you every day." Sam held Mercedes body even closer than before, he could feel every curve that she possessed and loved the feel of her small hands running up and down his back. "Well I better get going, have to finish packing and say goodbye to all my students tomorrow. Pick you up at 5?"

"Yes, I'll be ready." Sam kissed Mercedes softly on the lips knowing that respecting her limits was going to be torture. Mercedes pulled away smiling and shaking her head at Sam. "Boy you are crazy, you better go take a shower and put that fire out."

"You wanna join me?" Sam asked with a smirk on his face. Mercedes rolled her eyes and got into her car.

"That wasn't a no Mercy." Sam yelled out to her.

"Yeah, but it certainly wasn't a yes." Mercedes yelled back "Cool off lover boy, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Sam watched Mercedes until he could no longer see her car, excited for what the new year would bring…

**Buckeyes **

Sam and Mercedes both lived in off campus housing their senior year. Their apartments were about a mile apart so they were both excited to know that they would not be far from each other. Sam was super busy with preseason football but tried to spend as much time as possible with Mercedes. It was a few days before the big game against Penn State and Mercedes wanted to do something special for her Sammy. Since the team was doing a "male bonding" thing before the game, Mercedes decided to make Sam a nice home cooked meal at her apartment Wednesday evening. She went to Whole Foods to pick up the ingredients for Chicken Picatta and called Sam to invite him over. The phone rang once before Sam answered it. "Hey you, I was just thinking about you." Sam said, with Mercedes being able to picture the smile upon his face as he spoke. "Really and what were you thinking about Mr. Evans." She asked slowly with a sultry tone in her voice. "I'd tell you, but Mike is right here and I'd hate for him to get jealous, he and Tina are having problems this week." Mercedes laughed hearing Mike yell in the background, "Mercedes, if things don't work out with you and Sam, I have a brother that would treat you just fine!" Sam glared at Mike letting him know that if he said another word about Mercedes being with any other man, it was on.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous. What's up babe?"

"Well, I was calling to see if you wanted to come over tonight. I know you have your first home game this Saturday, so I was thinking about doing something special for you."

"Hmmmmmmmmm, like how special?"

"Yeah not that special, geez, is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Only when it comes to you baby." Mercedes laughed and made Sam smile even more. "Well, the invite is open and will be ready by 7."

"I'll be there!" Sam was so excited to see what Mercedes had planned for him. They've been going strong for 3 ½ months but each day it seems as though they have known each other forever. Mercedes finished preparing the Chicken Picatta and had it roasting in the oven. She cleaned the apartment that morning and even bought a new outfit just for Sam. Now was her second most favorite part of the evening (the first would come once Sam got there)

She wore a Kelly green strapless dress, with a fitted bodice and A Line skirt. Beautiful yellow earrings and matching yellow ballet flats completed her ensemble perfectly. Sam loved to nibble on her neck and collarbone, so she decided to leave that area naked for the evening. She used a salt scrub to exfoliate her skin and found a wonderful body cream to match her Jo Malone perfume. Her hair was in loose curls and makeup light and simple. She smiled as she looked at her appearance, still wondering how Sam found her so beautiful. Moments after her look was complete she heard a knock at the door. 'Ok, someone is eager, 7 right on the dot' Mercedes said to herself. She ran to the door only to see a smiling Sam holding a bouquet of roses and a small yellow box in his hand.

"WOW! Mercy, you look amazing. You opening that door is a good enough surprise for me, I could go home and leave a happy man right now." Sam blushed as he said the words that sounded perfect to the small ears hearing them. "You clean up pretty good yourself Sammy."

"These are for you Ms. Jones." Mercedes took the flowers and immediately found a vase to place them. "And do I need to ask what is in the box? Or is that for your next date after you leave my place." Sam shook his head and grabbed Mercedes from behind. After moving her hair to the side and placing light kisses to her neck he whispers, "you know there is no one else Mercy, only you and me. What's in the box is a gift for my baby for giving me such a wonderful night."

"The night has not even started Sam, how do you know it will be that wonderful." Sam replied with no words and continued to place sweet kisses upon Mercedes shoulders. She left them naked just as he likes it and knew he would not stop until he had to.

Right as things began to heat up; Mercedes heard the ding of the oven, letting her know dinner was ready. "Dinner's ready" Mercedes said as she wiggled out of Sam's death grip. Sam followed her into the kitchen with a mouth that was salivating for whatever was in the oven. "Oooohhh, I get Mercy kisses and dinner" Sam said as he patted Mercedes bottom as she bent over to get the chicken picatta out of the oven. Mercedes ignored the pat, because secretly she loved it and took the dish out to the beautifully arranged table that Mercedes spent an hour decorating. Candles lined the center of the table and crisp white dishes sparkled as the lights fell upon them. "Babe, is this all for me, it's beautiful."

"It's all for you baby, I just wanted to wish you a good and safe game on Saturday." Sam noticed Mercedes emphasis on "safety" as she spoke to him. In the season opener against Michigan, Sam received a mild concussion during a play on the field. Mercedes saw the whole thing unfold before her eyes and could not ignore the pain and fear she had inside. Sam took her hands and held them close to his heart, "I promise, I'll be careful." Sam promised looking directly into her eyes. "That's all I ask Sam."

Dinner went lovely, but Mercedes still had plans for the evening. She realized earlier in the week, that Sam had never heard her sing. She thought that she was mistaken, but realized she was right, when Sam mentioned it on the way home from one of his practices.

"So I have another gift for you."

"More than the dinner?" Sam asked

"Yes, and actually better than the dinner too."

Sam wondered what could be better than the chicken picatta, actually he knew what would be better than the chicken picatta, but didn't want to get his hopes up.

Quietly, Mercedes walked to her Ipod and pushed play. In the distance, Sam heard the opening cords to "Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran. Mercedes took Sam's hand and led him to her sofa. She had him sit in front of her and began to sing looking directly in his eyes.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms

Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms

My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you

So hold you close  
To help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Sam sat in his seat, silent, dazed, inspired, an in awe of what he just heard. He tried to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes, but realized he failed when Mercedes grabbed his hands and wiped the tears with the soft kisses she placed upon his face. "So what did you think" she whispered into his ear. "I'm don't even know what to say, is there a word I can use to describe what I just heard. It was like listening to an angel. It was beautiful Mercy, thank you." Mercedes bowed her head as the weight of Sam's words sank deep within her soul. He raised her head and kissed her gently on the lips. The feel of her softness caused him to lay her down upon her back. Her lips opened slightly allowing Sam to explore her warm mouth even more. Hands stayed in safe territory as Sam knew that leaving her this evening was going to be hard for him. As their kisses slowed down, Sam sat up gently lifting Mercedes off the sofa and walked over to get the little yellow box that held something very special for her. "I saw this when we were in Nashville and it's been burning a hole in my pocket ever since. I knew it was perfect for you, but I couldn't find the right time to give it to you. I think now is as good a time as ever."

Mercedes placed her hair behind her ear and straightened out her clothes as she held the delicate box in her hands. "Open it" Sam said softly. Mercedes was still sitting on the sofa as she opened her present. When she opened the box and saw the most beautiful sterling silver necklace with two teardrop discs. One disc said Sam and the other disc said Mercedes. Mercedes stared at the necklace speechless. "Sam I…"

"Don't say anything Mercedes" Sam quickly interrupted. "I saw these and knew I wanted to get it for you. I know I'm rushing into things and my dad always says that when it comes to love, I've never been patient. But I'm in Mercy; I'm in this for good. I thought that if you give me the chance to let me make you happy forever, that each time we add a member to our family that we can add a disc to your necklace. Is that ok?" Sam said with a ray of hope in his eyes. Inside Mercedes cried at the mention of "adding to their family" Sam knew so much about Mercedes, but there was still so much to share with him that at times his intensity was a bit overwhelming. "I love it Sam, and although you are intense in the love department. I'll take it over the alternative." Mercedes placed a hand upon Sam's cheek and kiss him softly on the lips. Sam took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Mercedes neck. "Perfect" Sam said as he gazed at Mercedes. Silence filled the room and Mercedes was not sure what was going to happen next. She stood up and took Sam's hand into her own. She laced their fingers together and quietly walked back into her bedroom. Sam stopped once he entered and said "We don't have to do this Mercy, please don't think I expect anything in return."

"I know you don't expect anything Sam, and although I'm not ready to give everything, I would like to do some exploring tonight." She turned her back toward Sam prompting him to unzipper her dress. As the dress fell to the floor Sam gazed at the beauty before him. "Are you sure?" Sam asked as tears began to fill his eyes. Mercedes smiled and said, "Yes, I'm sure." She placed his hands upon her shoulders and allowed them to roam freely. And though the evening did not end with complete intimacy, what they shared was another first for Mercedes and Sam as their bodies expressed their love allowing each to ending the evening whispering the others name softly among the silence.

Happy dreams everyone…til next time…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Homecoming…**

Time to meet the rents!

_"Hey what time is the reservation?" –Sam_

_"7pm, please don't be late."-Mercy_

_"I'll be there, are you nervous?"-Sam_

_"Yeah a bit, but I'm sure my parents will love you!"-Mercy_

_"Let's hope! Bye Beautiful!"-Sam_

It was finally homecoming weekend and both Mercedes and Sam's parents were at Ohio State for the big game and to meet each other for the first time. Dwight and Mary Evans already loved Mercedes like their own daughter, but, Dr's George & Ginger Jones were a bit skeptical of meeting Sam. Sure Mercedes spoke wonderful things about him, but he was her first boyfriend and they were concerned about the speed of which their relationship seemed to be heading. "So Sam's meeting us for dinner?" Ginger asked. "Yes, he has a late practice, but he promised to be there." Mercedes replied. Ginger and George gave each other "the look" thinking that Mercedes did not see them. "Really, what's that look for?" Mercedes said with a sigh. "You haven't even met him yet and it's like you've already decided that you don't like him."

"We are just concerned Mercedes, I mean when did you start liking quarterback type guys. He's not using you is he?" Ginger asked

"No way, Sam has been nothing but a gentleman and patient with me. I feel wonderful and loved whenever I am with him and I think you'll see for yourself that he really cares for me." Mercedes looked at her parents wishing that Sam was there. She loved her mom and dad and understood their concerns, but for now she just wanted to focus on having a nice evening together with Sam joining them. "So have you told him everything?" George Jones asked. "What do you mean everything?" Mercedes looked up at her father stone faced. "You know exactly what I mean Mercedes, don't drag this boy around without him knowing your…well, your, limitations."

"DAD! I don't know that for sure, there's still time and we have not even had that conversation yet." Mercedes began to feel her heart rate increase; she didn't understand why her parents were acting this way. It was almost like they were strangers. Sensing that Mercy was steadily getting more and more upset, the Jones, resolved to have a great evening meeting their daughter's first boyfriend. If Sam was serious about Mercedes they would have to jump that hurdle when the time came. But for now, they looked forward to a nice dinner.

_"On my way!"_ Sam quickly texted Mercedes letting her know that he was on his way to _"Brooklyn's"_ a new Thai restaurant off of Main Street. He was super nervous and hoped that being himself and showing how much he cared for Mercedes would win Dr's Jones over. _"Ok, can't wait to see you, be careful!"_ Mercedes texted back.

Sam parked his Jeep and checked his appearance before going into the restaurant. He purchased flowers for both Dr. Jones and Mercedes hoping that his girl would appreciate the gesture.  
"Here he is!" Mercedes practically jumped out of her seat as she saw Sam enter the restaurant. "Hey babe!" Mercedes said giving Sam a big hug and kiss as he approached the table. Sam was overwhelmed with how beautiful Mercedes looked. For the first time however, he saw that her beauty was not just from how she appeared externally, but he could tell that something inside made her entire body glow. He could only hope that he was the reason for the joy.

"Dr. Jones and Dr. Jones, hi, I'm Sam Evans, it's so nice to finally meet you." Sam had a death grip on Mercedes hand as he used his free hand to introduce himself to Dr. George Jones. Mercedes mom Dr. Ginger Jones pushed Sam's hand away and reached up to give him a big hug instead. Sam was thrilled at the reception from Ginger, but was still wondering about George. "Sam it's nice to meet you as well, Mercedes talks about you constantly," Sam could not help but smile and gaze at Mercedes when he heard those words. "It's nice to finally place a face with a name." George Jones said in an even tone

"And what a nice face it is…" Ginger Jones said with a wink at Mercedes.

"Seriously, mom…" Mercedes said back to her

"Sam, please sit down, we are starved." George said giving Sam the once over, trying to figure out this guy his baby girl is smitten with.

"So tell us a little about yourself Sam. Mercedes says that you are also a senior at Ohio State?" Ginger was curious about this relationship Mercedes found herself in. Looking at the two of them most people would not put them together, but the chemistry between them was undeniable.

"Well, I'm originally from Nashville, TN. My mom and dad, who will be here tomorrow, are Mary and Dwight and I have a younger sister and brother, Stevie and Stacey who are twins. I came to Ohio State on a scholarship and plan to graduate with Mercy in May." Sam spoke slowly and looked right in Dr. George Jones eyes the entire time he was speaking.

"What kind of scholarship did you receive?" George asked

"Daddy!" Mercedes sighed

"A football scholarship sir."

"Ok. And will you be done with football once you graduate?" Dr. Jones raised one eyebrow up at Sam already knowing the answer.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, no, it looks as though I'll be able to enter the draft this year. I'm not sure where I'll be, but I'm looking forward to see where things can go." Sam was not sure where this conversation was going but he was getting a little nervous.

"I'm just asking, because, I was wondering how you and Mercedes plan to make your relationship work while she is in NYC next year?"

"What! NYC! Mercedes what's going on in NYC?" Sam asked with a look of pain across his face.

Mercedes gave her dad a death stare. "Sam, I was going to tell you tonight, but now, that someone ruined my surprise I guess I'll tell you now." Sam looked at Mercedes scared to death of what she was going to say.

"Remember when I told you about the Master's Program at Julliard that I was applying to?"

"Yes." Sam said softly

"Well, I got my letter of acceptance today! Isn't that awesome!" Mercedes yelled with a big smile upon her face.

"Babe, that's great!" Sam said with a smile, but one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I am so proud of you, when does the program start?"

"June 1, 2013" Mercedes said. "I'm going to start an internship before classes begin in the Fall, so I'll be moving to NYC after graduation.

Ginger Jones looked at the expression on Sam's face and could tell that he was not thrilled about the possibility of Mercedes moving to New York. This boy was whipped and although Mercedes obviously adored Sam, she was not quite sure if they were on the exact same page in regards to their relationship.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just really happy for ya babe. Are you guys ready to order?" Mercedes could tell that something was wrong. This wasn't the way she wanted to tell Sam about NY, but she also couldn't ignore the subject once her dad brought it up. She promised herself to talk to Sam about it later that evening. Sensing his sadness, Mercedes grabbed his hand under the table and caressed the top of his hand with her thumb. Sam laced their fingers together and squeezed tightly calming the anxiousness that both of them were feeling.

"So Sam, tell us about life in Nashville…" Ginger wanted to ease some of the tension at the table and knew it was time to change the subject. Sam's face lit up as he spoke about school, family, friends and country music. Mercedes gazed at him lovingly the entire time he spoke. Every once in a while Sam would stare at Mercedes while speaking and for a brief moment loose his train of thought simply because of Mercy's smile. George and Ginger Jones saw the love between the two and hoped that the trials that would come their way they would be able to handle together. The rest of the dinner when smoothly and Dr.'s Jones decided to call it a night and head back to their hotel. They both gave Sam a hug and told him that they were looking forward to meeting his family the next day.

Mercedes invited Sam back to her place for some coffee and a chat.

"So I think George and Ginger like you." Mercedes said as she took off her shoes.  
"Yeah, I think so too." Sam responded with a little bit of shortness in his tone. Mercedes sensed it immediately and said, "So I guess we need to have a talk."

"No, there's no reason to talk, it seems to me like you have your life already planned out." Sam said with is voice getting a little loud.

"Sam, I just got the letter today and nothing is carved in stone, it's not like I didn't tell you about the program before."

"I know, I'm sorry, I really am happy for you, it's just that I thought…"

"You thought what Sam that I was just going to graduate and follow you to whatever city you end up in?" Mercedes voice was beginning to crack as she sensed that she and Sam were about to have their first fight.

"Well, not exactly like that, but I'll be in the pro's you won't have to work if you don't want to. You can do whatever you want."

"Sam, I want to work, I just spent the past four years preparing to work, I want to get my Master's I want to be a teacher. I thought you knew that."

"I did Mercy, it's just that…"

"What, Sam, what are you trying to say!"

"Mercedes, I don't want to do the long distance thing. And honestly, I'm not sure if I can with being in the pro's." Sam blurted out.

"And why is that? Why can't you do the "_long distance thing?"_ Are you afraid that your eyes will begin to wander?" Mercedes eyes were now flooded with tears and she knew that this whole thing was getting blown out of proportion.

Sam took a deep breath before he spoke. He walked up to Mercedes took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Mercedes began to feel the weight of the world fall upon her shoulders. Her hands began to sweat and her face felt flush not knowing what was going to happen next. Sam sat her down on the bed and kneeled before her. He placed his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mercedes ran her fingers through his hair and said," I don't want to fight about this, it's too early and we have the entire year to figure out what we are going to do. You could get drafted to the Giants or the Jets or even Philly or Baltimore, we just don't know." Sam took a deep breath and relished in the feeling of Mercedes fingers running through is hair. With his head still in her lap, Mercedes heard, "When your dad said you were going to New York, I felt like someone pulled a chair from under me. Like all the oxygen in the room was taken away. I was empty in that moment, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't know what I was going to do." Sam now looked up at Mercedes, "When I said I was in this, I meant it Mercedes, but, I when I said I didn't want a long distance relationship, it's not because I'm afraid my eyes will wander, it' simply because I don't want to be without you if it's not necessary. I want you to pursue your dreams; it's just that I want to be by your side while you're doing it."

"Ok. Sam."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked

"It means that we need to weigh our options, continue to take this slow, and communicate." Mercedes sighed still feeling the weight of Sam's head in her lap. "I won't let you give up on your dreams, Mercy and I promise that whatever I have to do to make this work, I'm willing to do it." Sam said now looking Mercedes directly in her eyes.

They reached for each other and met for a tender kiss. Sam's hands began to run up Mercedes arms and link around the back of her neck. The kiss continued, growing deeper as the moments went by.

**_Evans and Jones_**

Mercedes found a super cute outfit for the homecoming game. She had become good friends with Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike girlfriend over the past few months and they decided to get ready for the game together. Mercedes looked adorable with her fitted red and white OHIO STATE FOOTBALL tee shirt skinny jeans and brown riding boots. She wore a baseball cap with her hair in loose curls. Tina looked equally cute with a similar outfit however placing her hair in 2 French braids. All of the couple's parents met at Mercedes apartment to head over to the game together. Mercedes was surprised at how well her parents got along with Sam's mom and dad. You would have thought that they grew up together.

"Sam's parents are really nice" Ginger whispered to Mercedes. "Yeah, I really like them; they really took me under their wing when I was in Nashville."

"Thanks' for looking out for my baby, when she was in Nashville." George said to Dwight. "My pleasure George, we felt like Mercedes was a part of our family the minute we met her."

Mercedes smiled when she heard Dwight speak those words. At times she was a little overwhelmed with how well her relationship was going, but she decided a long time ago, not to question it and just have fun getting to know Sam more and more each day. The families all sat together as they cheered on Ohio State as they beat Michigan 21-18. After the game they all had dinner together and decided to go back to Mercedes place for a late movie.

"I didn't get my kisses today" Sam said as Mercedes was in the kitchen making popcorn for everyone. He was standing behind her with her back to his chest, as she turned her head she found Sam's lips waiting for some lovin'. "That's more like it, and I expect some more once we get the ole' folks out of here." "Oh really, and what makes you so sure that your getting lucky tonight?"

"We just beat Michigan; I was hoping to get a little bit of a reward." Sam winked at Mercedes knowing that she knew exactly what he wanted. "We'll see lover boy. Hey can you do me a favor and get some drinks out the fridge?"

As Sam reached to open the fridge he noticed a note stuck to a magnet. "Hey, Mercy, what's this?" he asked. "What's what?" she replied back. She turned around to see Sam holding an appointment reminder in his hand. "Oh that, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"I can see that, but it's with Dr. Pleasant's, isn't she an oncologist?" Sam asked. Mercedes didn't really know what to say, so she looked down and took the reminder out of Sam's hand. "Yes, she is an oncologist; I was going to tell you after the appointment."

"Mercedes it seems as if there are a lot of things that you were going to tell me after the fact. What the hell is going on?"

"Sam, this is not the time or place to talk about this, can it wait til everyone leaves?" Sam knew she was right and he also knew that he was not leaving her apartment til he had all the answers to his questions.

**_Later that evening… _**

"Well that was fun!" Mercedes said hoping to delay the conversation with Sam. He wasn't buying it, and grabbed Mercedes hand to take her to his favorite place in her apartment. He sat on her bed and had her sit on his lap with their hands laced together and her head on his chest. "So what's going on baby, tell me everything…"

Thanks for reading everyone. I just want to say that I really appreciate your messages and reviews on my story. It keeps me going. The story will get a little sad as senior year goes on, however, I'm always a sucker for a happy ending, so don't get nervous, it's always Samcedes endgame for me! Happy dreams everyone…a-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**New Information**

Mercedes laid her head upon Sam's shoulder and took a deep breath as she began to speak. "When I was 16 I was diagnosed with Stage 2 Ovarian Cancer." There she said it, "Because we were able to get early detection, my parents quickly found treatments and a specialist. One of the reasons I came to Ohio State was because my doctor is located here."

"Dr. Pleasnts?" Sam inquired

"Yes. And she is a Godsend, Sam. Really a true lifesaver. She provided a holistic approach to my treatment both physically and emotionally. I have such a positive outlook on life because of her. She is a true voice of optimism and never for a moment let me believe that I was not going to make it. I've been in remission for 3 years, but every six months I have a checkup just to make sure everything is ok." Sam listened to Mercedes tell her story. The symptoms that lead to her diagnosis and the treatment that she received over the course of a year. Mercedes continued to lay her head upon Sam as she spoke, and felt her heart break as she saw Sam's tears fall upon her hands. Their fingers remained laced together with every once in a while Sam raising her hand to kiss her palms. Mercedes would smile when she felt the softness of his lips upon her hands, grateful that she had such a wonderful man in her life. "Can I go with you to your appointment tomorrow?" Sam asked as Mercedes reached the end of her story. "Are you sure you want to come? I've been feeling fine, I really think that everything will be routine as usual. Just a review of my blood work and some other test that I requested recently."

"I want to be there, I need to be there Mercy, but if you would rather me not go, can you at least take Tina with you?"

"I want you to come, Sam. Plus, Dr. Pleasants will be so excited to meet my nice, new HOT boyfriend!" Mercedes looked up into Sam's sad eyes and gently kissed him on the cheek. "It will be fine Sam, I promise, everything will be fine." Sam held Mercedes even closer praying that she was right.

The next day…

"Dr. P!"

"Mercy J!"

The two women embraced as Mercedes walked into the small office of Dr. Lucy Pleasants. Mercedes always felt a bond with Dr. Pleasants like she was more of a mother than a doctor. The relationship between the two women actually bought a sense of calmness to Sam as he stood off in the distance wondering if he needed to wait for Mercy to invite him into the appointment.  
"And who do we have here?" Dr. Pleasants asked Mercedes

"This Dr.P. is my boyfriend, Sam Evans. Sam this is my light, Dr. Pleasants."

"Nice to meet you" Sam said hesitantly as he extended his hand to introduce himself. "He's a newbie, Dr. P, we have to go easy on him." Mercedes said with a smile. Sam shot her a look indicating that there was nothing he found funny about the situation. "Sam, it's so nice to meet you. Mercedes is very special to me, so I hope you are treating her right."

"Yes. Dr. Pleasants I am. I just hope that you have good news for us today."

"Oh, so I can see that you want to get right to business, no small talk?"

"No offense Dr. P, but the last place I want to be today is in a doctor's office. I'm here for Mercedes and to make sure that I am as supportive as I need to be with her…" Sam was not able to even finish the sentence.

"Cancer." Mercedes said slowly. "It's cancer Sam. And it's not like I'm dying, I'm right here ya know." Sam sat down not really knowing what to say, but was amazed at Mercedes attitude toward this whole thing.

"Ok. Sam, well I appreciate you being here. And I understand how hard this can be for a person who is unfamiliar with how we do things in this office. How about if I explain a little of the science of MJ's disease and then go into our approach" Sam began to feel more comfortable with the appointment and could see why Mercedes loved this woman so much. Dr. P explained Mercedes diagnosis to Sam in terms that were familiar to him; she also explained why Mercedes is currently in remission, and what to look for as danger signs in the future. Sam had a list of questions of which to ask the doctor and was pleased with the answers of which she provided. As the appointment began to end, Sam although still scared felt confident that Mercedes was in the hands of a doctor that really cared about her.

"So did I pass the Sam Evan's test?" Dr. Pleasants asked

"I'd say so. And no offense Dr. P. but if this is the first and last time I meet you, I would be pretty happy." Sam said as he grabbed Mercedes hand. "None taken Sam and I promise you this little one means a lot to me, so I'm going to do the best I can to keep her healthy. You just have to promise me that you are going to do the best you can to keep her happy."

"That's my goal." Sam said with a big smile

"Sam, do you mind waiting for me out in the car, I just need to talk to Dr. P about something."

"Sure babe, I'll drive the car up." Sam kissed Mercedes softly on the lips and headed out the office.

"Well he is quite the looker MJ, you did well for yourself."

"Thanks Dr. P. I am so happy to have him in my life."

"So I'm assuming you have some questions that you did not want to ask in front of Sam."

"Yeah, I do. How did my blood work look?"

"It looked good, I want you to add some more fruits and vegetables do your diet but other than that, I'm proud of you for taking good care of yourself."

"And the other test what did it say?"

"Have a seat Mercedes." Mercedes sat down nervous at what Dr. P was going to tell her. She secretly wished that Sam was by her side, but knew that it would be best for her to get this information alone. "Well, I ran some test and honestly we don't know what the results will be until you try. You're not trying now are you?" Dr. P asked with a level of sternness to her voice. "Oh, gosh no, we haven't even…ya know, we haven't even…"

"Had sex." Dr. Pleasants said matter of factly.

"Yes, we have not had sex yet. I'm really nervous, but Sam is so supportive of my decision to wait."

"Well, I support whatever decision you make in regards to your body Mercedes. And honestly, if you and Sam are serious about your relationship I don't see any harm in having this conversation with him. You two are both young, it's not as if you are trying now, so how about we cross that bridge when you get to it."

"Thank you for your honesty, but can you tell me how things are looking now." Dr. P sighed aloud and said, "Right now Mercedes it does not look as if you will be able to have children. The treatment between the radiation and chemo, really took a toll on your body. We can try additional test to get a more definitive answer, but I'd like to wait until you know for sure that you would like to have a baby. A positive attitude is imperative to success and I don't want you to have too many negative thoughts in your mind when it comes to this matter. Enjoy building a relationship with Sam, see where it goes, and when the time comes to have that conversation let's talk and see what your options are." Mercedes was sadden by this information, but knew that she could not let it get her down entirely. Dr. P was right, she needed to focus upon what she has with Sam and see where things went. She decided however, that she was going to tell Sam tonight what was going on. She didn't want to let him remain in a relationship if this fact was a deal breaker for him. Getting out of her chair, MJ went over to Dr. P and gave her a big hug. "Thank you Dr. P for all your information, I really appreciate it." Dr. P could sense Mercedes sadness and wished she could do something for her. "Hey, my husband and I have a little cabin on the lake up north. If you think that you would like to take Sam up there for a little get away give me a call and it's yours." Mercedes face lit up immediately. "Thank you so much, I wanted to plan something special for Sam at the end of the football season that would be perfect."

"No problem my dear, just let me know." Mercedes gave Dr. P another hug and left her office wondering how to bring up this subject with Sam. She walked out the front door and immediately saw Sam jump out the driver's side to open the door for Mercy. Sensing something was wrong, "Is everything ok?"

"Ummm yeah, I'm just tired. Do you mind if we head home?" Sam grabbed Mercedes hand feeling a bit of a tremble. "Sure, do you want me to get you something to eat before we get there?"

"No, I just want to go home and when we get there, do you mind if we have a talk."

"Sure. Mercy." Sam started the car wondering what information he missed when he left the office. "Sam…"

"Yes, Mercedes." There was a long pause before Sam heard Mercedes respond

"Never mind. Let's go home."

Thanks again for reading everyone! I love all of your comments and take each of them into consideration. I know this was a little bit of a downer, but both Mercedes and Sam are happy people so I promise you that good times are ahead. Just wanted to provide a little bit of background which will make the good times even sweeter! Your reviews are wonderful…thank you all for all of your kind words. If you have any questions, please let me know!

Best to all of you-happy dreams-a.


	7. Chapter 7

We're back. This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to write it before I go away for the weekend. Nice long weekend in NYC with great friends and family! I hope you enjoy the absolute fluff of Sam and Mercedes. Next chapter will get more into their relationship and the realities that come with the ups and downs of trying to make love work. Enjoy everyone! Have a wonderful and safe weekend-happy dreams-a

Chapter 7-Let's Talk

Mercedes and Sam held hands as they walked silently into her apartment. "Do you want something to drink" Mercedes asked Sam. "No, I'm good. Are you sure you're not hungry or anything" Sam replied "No, I'm fine, babe." Mercedes walked back to her bedroom saying "I'll be right back make yourself at home." Sam was shocked at those words, _make yourself at home. _'I always make myself at home where is that coming from?' Sam thought to himself. Mercedes silently sat on her bed praying about how to have this conversation with Sam. They've been together for almost 6 months and although they have not exchanged "I love you's" Mercedes is certain that what she feels for Sam is love. Changing into yoga pants and an Ohio State Football tee shirt, Mercedes joins Sam on the couch in her living room. The apartment is so silent that it feels a little weird for both of them. Sam cannot take the silence and decides to break it. "So what happened back there while I was getting the car?" Sam placed his arms around Mercy as she cuddled under him. "We don't have to have this conversation now. It can wait."

"Well, since I don't know what 'it' is, I'd rather know now. Besides, no matter what it is, I'm not going anywhere." Mercedes took a deep breath as she felt the tips of Sam's fingers run lines up and down her arms. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of being so close to him. "When the time comes, and I know that we are not there yet, but when it does come I'm not sure, well actually I'm pretty sure that I will not be able to have a baby." Mercedes felt Sam's fingers stop abruptly at a midpoint between her arm and shoulder. Immediately her eyes began to water as she felt nothing and heard nothing from Sam. Time stood still as the silence that was in the room was now louder than before. It was a few minutes until Mercedes felt Sam's fingers run up and down her arms again. The tears that were freely flowing down her face slowed a bit with the hope that the news she just shared was something that Sam could live with. "So these five kids that we are supposeably not going to have are you saying that you would want me to be their baby daddy?" Mercedes shot up like rabbit "SERIOUSLY SAM! BABY DADDY!"

"Hey you're the one who brought it up, I'm just glad that I'm the one who gets to practice proving the medical community wrong."

"What! Practice proving the medical community wrong, how are you going to do…" Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam as a big ole' smile came across his face. "Really, now you're thinking about sex, that's what you mean by 'practicing."

"You're the one who bought up babies, you can't have babies without sex, it kind of comes with the territory." Sam was really smiling now, loving how rallied up Mercedes was getting. "Sam this is serious!" she cried. "Not for me, but if you want to make it an issue, by all means go right ahead." Sam immediately saw the Mercedes was hurt by the response he gave to her news. The tears that had slowed down previously, were now back to flowing freely from Mercedes eyes. _"It matters to me Sam."_ She said softly under her breath.

"Mercedes, Mercedes Jones. Look at me." Sam paused for a few seconds as he waited for Mercedes to look him directly in the eyes. As she turned toward Sam, he could not help but feel a pain in his heart as he saw her tears fall down her face. He took her face in his hands and softly kissed both cheeks. She tried to wipe her eyes, but he would not let her allowing his thumbs to wipe her tears away. "Mercedes Elizabeth, you and I are going to have an amazing life together. I don't know what the future holds for us, but it will have love, lots of love in it. And whether we have 10 kids of our own or 5 little girls that we adopt from China what matters is that we will be in this together. I'm not really sure why, but it seems as though I will need to tell you daily that I am in this for good. So let me say this now, because I know that once I say it, I plan to say it every day…_I love you Mercedes Elizabeth Jones _and I'm in this for good." Mercedes was staring into Sam's eyes seeing the depth of feeling of which he was relaying to her. She was speechless and cemented in time, wondering what to say next. _"Samuel Austin Evans, I love you and I am in this for good." _ Sam was stunned, "Mercedes you don't have to say…" she kissed his lips right away knowing what was going to come out of his mouth next. "I didn't say it because you did, I said it because it's true." They embraced each other tightly knowing that they reached a milestone in their relationship. "So does this mean that I get to be your baby mama?" Mercedes asked with a big smile on her face. Sam laughed as he held her closer. Knowing that no matter what he would never let his girl go.


End file.
